1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a minitype alcohol excessive warning device.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional alcoholic concentration detecting device includes precise components to detect the alcoholic concentration accurately. However, the conventional alcoholic concentration detecting device has a large volume with an expensive cost, so that it is unavailable to the ordinary people, thereby greatly limiting the utility of the conventional alcoholic concentration detecting device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a minitype alcohol excessive warning device which has a low cost, can be used easily and conveniently, and is portable.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a minitype alcohol excessive warning device comprising a housing, and a detecting circuit;
wherein, the housing contains a receiving space therein, and has an outer periphery formed with a plurality of detecting openings communicating with the receiving space, the detecting circuit is mounted in the receiving space of the housing, and includes a sensor mating with the detecting openings, the detecting circuit further includes a power supply indicating lamp, a stand-by indicating lamp, and an excess warning lamp each emitting light outward from the housing.
The detecting circuit includes a power circuit, a delay circuit, and a sensing circuit, wherein:
the power circuit includes a battery co-operating with a power switch for supplying power, and a voltage decrease resistor serially connected with the power supply indicating lamp for indicating a power connection;
the delay circuit includes a first comparator, a delay resistor, a delay capacitor, a first signal detecting resistor, and the stand-by indicating lamp, the first comparator includes a negative input side that can obtain an input signal through the first signal detecting resistor, a positive input side connected to the delay resistor and the delay capacitor, and an output side connected to the stand-by indicating lamp, such that after the detecting circuit has been energized by the battery, the stand-by indicating lamp can be delayed to light during a predetermined period of time;
the sensing circuit includes a second comparator, a second signal detecting resistor, the sensor, an adjustable resistor, a mating resistor, and the excess warning lamp, wherein the second comparator includes a positive input side that can obtain an input signal through the second signal detecting resistor, a negative input side connected to the sensor and the adjustable resistor to obtain a detecting signal, and an output side connected to the excess warning lamp, the sensor has a first end connected to a power supply and a second end connected to the mating resistor to obtain an electric power, and the adjustable resistor is variable to preset an operation basis value of the second comparator.
Further benefits; and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.